powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. K
When Doctor K was very young, she showed great talent and was a child prodigy. By showing these talents in public though, this led het to being kidnapped at age three, by two people running a top secret military think tank, code named Alphabet Soup. Doctor K grew up inside the compound, never remembering her real name. All she did was mathematical calculations and scientific formulas. Whenever she would ask if she could go outside, she would be told no because she was allergic to the sunlight. Dr. K was soon given the task of developing the Ranger Series Technology. Then before her 14th Birthday, she was introduced to the two test pilots for the generation project Ranger Suits; Gem & Gemma. Like Dr. K, they two were solely raised inside the Alphabet Soup Compound. They gave K a Birthday Gift a pencil, to try and show that they were Dr. K's friends. It was during this time that Doctor K was the leader of a research team developing exoskeleton robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. They were attempting to harness the human body’s natural electrical output to prolong the suit’s battery life, when we had a breakthrough. The discovery of a universal bio-electric field, an unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed unimagined advances in technology, including the RPM Ranger Suits & Powers. Later on, while K was working on the Ranger Series, a butterfly somehow managed to make it into her workstation. When Dr. K went to follow the butterfly, she found a way out of the compound. But she also discovered that she was not allergic at all to the sunlight, that those in charge of Alphabet Soup had been lying to her, Gem & Gemma the entire time. This led to Doctor K's greatest mistake. In hopes of blinding the Security Servers long enough for her, Gem & Gemma to escape, Doctor K created a Self aware, self generating computer virus; Venjix. Before Dr. K could install the firewall to assure the virus would not escape beyond Alphabet Soup, the security men for the compound burst in and captured Dr. K, Gem & Gemma. Thus leading to the Venjix Virus escape and soon taking over the world. A year later the virus had infected over 37% of the worlds computers and was still going. Dr. K sent out the distress call all over the world, telling everyone to go to the domed city of Corinth. She was about to leave Alphabet Soup with the Ranger Series Technology, but the two people who had kidnapped her stopped her. They wanted her to hand over the Ranger Tech. Luckily Gem and Gemma came and knocked the two out. They told Doctor K to go, while they were going back to get the Classified Gold & Silver Series. Dr. K managed to make it out, but Gem & Gemma didn't. Once Doctor K made it into Corinth, she set up the Ranger base, recruited Scott, Flynn and Summer, and started working with the Corinth City Forces. However, Doctor K kept herself a mystery for quite a while. She did not revealed herself to anyone, and everyone believed her to be a man. This was due to her only communicating through computers, with her voice altered, and never showing her face. Finally, after Dillon made the point that if Doctor K expects the Rangers to trust him, then he should trust them with his identity. Doctor K then revealed HERSELF to the team, surprising everyone that she was indeed female. While at least interacting with the Rangers & Corinth City personnel personally, Dr. K still kept secret the fact that she was the one responsible for the Venjix Virus. However, that all changed when the team was trying to slow the internal virus inside of Dillon, that would eventually turn him evil. After the Rangers defeated the Lightning Bot and retrieved the needed circuit board, they began working on decrypting it. The virus inside Dillon started taking over too fast. While Scott, Summer & Ziggy tried to hold Dillon back, Flynn tried to work on the decryption, but in order to do it, he needed the base code. The base code is the original code used to create the Venjix Virus. So, just as Dillon was about to blast everyone, he returned to normal. Dr. K entered the base code from the Venjix Virus, allowing their systems to return the virus back to it's original growth rate. Doctor K then told the Rangers that she was able to enter the base code, because she was the one who wrote it. She was the one responsible for create the Venjix Virus, and causing everything the Rangers & the world has had to go through. Doctor K is working alongside Colonel Truman, so it is believed that the RPM team is sanctioned by the defense forces of Corinth City. She is very stern and tries hard to keep all her emotions in check. She does not want to become close to anyone, and wishes not to leave the Ranger's base. Everyday Doctor K has to live with the fact that she created the virus that has almost completely destroy all of mankind. She will not stop until Venjix is completely destroyed. After discovering that her friends Gem & Gemma were not destroyed, and managed to make it out of Alphabet Soup alive with the Gold & Silver Series Morphers, Dr. K soon realized that perhaps she had been too hard & cold with the other Rangers. She has now taken on a kinder & more uplifting approach to her interactions with the Ranger team, well all except Ziggy. Later, Colonel Truman's men were able to locate a laptop computer in the Alphabet Soup dumping grounds. When Truman watched the video file on that laptop he learned that Dr. K was the one responsible for creating and releasing the Venjix Virus. When the colonel came to try and arrest Doctor K, she went on the run to keep herself safe & still be able to help the Rangers. Eventually Colonel Truman found Doc K, but he realized that humans make mistakes, and if not given the chance to make up for those mistakes, we all pay twice the price. After helping the Rangers secure the PaleoMax Megazord, Colonel Truman returned Dr. K to the Ranger's base and gave her a full pardon. One day when Ziggy wanted to go do something in the city, but no one else did, Dr. K offered to go with Ziggy. This strange behavior did not go unnoticed by Ziggy, but before he could ask about it, he and Dr. K were attacked Kilobyte and the Grinders. As Ranger Green used his Teleportation Power to help them escape, he ended up placing them both inside a cave with limited oxygen. As the other Rangers back at the garage tried to access Dr. K's locked computer to save their friends, they found it extremely difficult to figure out Dr. K's password. Luckily, Summer soon realized that Doctor K's attitude towards Ziggy was not that of hatred, but of care & even love for him. Summer typed in the password of "Ziggy" and the Rangers were then able to transport Ziggy & Dr. K back just in time. Though Summer lied and said that the password she entered was Mr. Marshmallow. But it is now clear that Doctor K does in fact have strong feelings for Ziggy Grover. After Venjix managed to gain control of Corinth, Dr. K locked the lab to try to keep Venjix and his forces out, but it did not hold for long. Venjix's forces broke in, as did Venjix himself. Dr. K was captured. Ziggy arrived and tried to rescue her, but he was attacked and captured as well. They were taken away by Tenaya & the Grinders. Venjix stayed behind to scan the computers and thus gain access to the Bio Field. Once Ziggy & Dr. K were loaded onto a transport vehicle, Ziggy uses his lock picking skills to free them both from their shackles. Before they could escape, they saw Tenaya 15 fighting against Kilobyte. The Black Ranger joined in the fight then to protect his sister. Ziggy & Dr. K helped out by creating distraction, allowing Ziggy to get the Venjix Virus antidote back to the Black Ranger. Dillon then got free of Tenaya 15 and injected her with the antidote. Kilobyte tried to blast them both, but the Black Ranger held back most of the blast with his shielding power. It wasn't enough though and Dillon took the remainder of the blast himself. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers then showed up and destroyed Kilobyte with the Road Blaster. When everyone returned to the base, Dr. K informed Tenaya that the blast caused all the Dillon's robotic parts to lock up, thus making him unconscious. Tenaya wanted to remain by her brother's side, but the Rangers needed her. Deciding to plant another Virus in the Venjix Computers, they needed her to gain access to the Control Tower to plant the virus, since all the evil forces would still think she was Tenaya 15. Flynn eventually convinced her, Dr. K loaded the virus on Tenaya's memory drive, and she left for the tower. After Tenaya implanted the virus, Dr. K went to work on regaining control of the Bio Field, while Ziggy held off an attack group of Grinders in the garage. Once she regained control, the Rangers were able to Morph to fight off the attacking forces. Then as Venjix prepared to delete the Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers like he had done with Gold & Silver, Dr. K had a surprise for him. Instead of deleting the Rangers, Venjix ended up deleted his own Grinders. While the Rangers fought off Venjix, Dr. K and Ziggy worked on bringing Gem & Gemma back, and they succeeded. Just as the Rangers managed to weaken Venjix enough, the Gold & Silver Rangers returned, blasted the connecting beams holding up the Control Tower, and sent it falling down to the ground, crashing onto Venjix and destroying him. With the battle won and the need for the Rangers gone, Dr. K had everyone return their Morphers to a storage case. Dr. K and Ziggy then told everyone that they were going to be opening up a school for children, where Dr. K would teach them the Bio Field Physics and Ziggy would teach them cooking & shadow puppets. As Dillon, Tenaya & Summer drove off and everyone waved goodbye, Ziggy put his arm around Dr. K. But instead of acting angry or removing his arm, Dr. K smiled, bringing an even brighter smile to Ziggy.